


It's Not What You Think

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds out something new about Mary and John. And he thought he knew them so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What You Think

"Sherlock?" John had to will the accusation from his voice as he walked into his bedroom to find Sherlock next to the bed. The bed with very definite undergarments laid out on top. A vest and pants to one side, and a bra and knickers on the other. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

Sherlock took a moment to turn, his face a picture of pure focus, and he wasn’t focusing on John, the man standing in front of him. John could see that in the way Sherlock didn’t glance up as John drew near.

"Oi." John reached up, snapping his fingers in Sherlock’s ear. "What did I tell you about deducing my sex life?"

That, it seemed, got Sherlock’s attention, earning an eye roll from the man. “I wasn’t deducing your sex life, John. I was merely readjusting my mind palace for new infor-“

"Then you already figured out what’s on that bed isn’t for me?"

It took Sherlock a moment to process that, his eyes wide as he looked over John and then turned back to the bed. “But they would fit you. It’s all your size.”

"Yes. But it turns out Mary and I are very nearly the same size when it comes to this."

"And she likes the baggy feeling in the crotch. Getting them a size up just emphasizes the fact." Mary spoke as she slipped in behind John, pressing a kiss to his cheek, wrapped only in a towel. "Did you decide what I should wear yet?"

John grinned at his wife, turning to give her a soft kiss. “How would you feel about a fashion show? Show Sherlock just how good you look in the rose set?”

Mary gave a nod, leaning in to give John a firmer kiss. “I wouldn’t mind, but really, that’s up to him. He’s never accepted invitations to our bedroom before, as much as he’s invited us to his.”

With that, the couple turned to their friend, nearly identical looks of eagerness on their faces as they waited for his answer.

"Well, I- that is…" Sherlock spoke with a slight stutter, his cheeks flushed as he stared at his best friends. "I’d love to see you in it, Mary…"

"But…?" John urged Sherlock to continue.

"But I was able to keep my hands to myself when I invited you to use my bed. I don’t know if I could… Show that self restraint here."

That got a laugh from the Watsons. a sweetly harmonized chuckle from both of them. “Sherlock. If we didn’t want you to be more involved we wouldn’t have asked you to stay.” Mary spoke first, her eyes twinkling with gentle humor.

"Besides, of we were going to worry about ‘a bit not good’ we wouldn’t have let you watch us to begin with." John grinned at him, pausing to pull Mary close by the hips. "Now, if you’re fine with the agreement it’s all fine, stay. Or go. But I, for one, am in a hurry to see Mary all dressed up."

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW RELATED LINKS
> 
> the lingerie mentioned in this fic can be found here:
> 
> http://www.hommemystere.com/store/products/Rose-Panty.html
> 
> http://www.hommemystere.com/store/products/Rose-Bra.html


End file.
